The Slugger
by McCanner
Summary: There's a new face in Gotham. Trevor Caldwell just wants to continue his baseball career while getting away from his family's past. Unfortunately for him, some secrets can't stay hidden forever.
1. Chapter 1

Trevor _really_ never wanted to go to Gotham.

He heard all the stories from his home in Key West. Even with his families ties to the mob, he wanted to avoid the place.

 _CLANG_

However, Gotham University was the only school to give him a full ride scholarship to play baseball. Even though the team stunk and he wanted to play closer to home, he didn't really have a better choice and made the move up to the city.

 _CLANG_

Trevor's upbringing had been...interesting, to say the least. Both of his parents had histories in criminal activity. His dad used to be a driver for people running moonshine in the Appalachian mountains while his mom was involved in money laundering for shady operations in Atlanta.

 _CLANG_

It really was a match made in criminal heaven. They somehow met at an Atlanta Braves game back in the late 80's and got married and had Trevor soon after. Having a son motivated them to get away from their criminal pasts and they relocated to Key West, hoping to live peaceful lives.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

 _CLANG_

Trevor's dad died when one of his old "clients" made the trip down to the Keys and murdered him in cold blood outside a restaurant in the middle of town. The psychotic murderer would have gotten a hold of Trevor and his mother as well but his dad managed to take the bastard down with him.

 _CLANG_

"You know, repetition is a sign of insanity," a feminine voice spoke up, getting his attention.

Trevor had been spending a lot of time in the batting cage at the training facility for the team to try and blow off steam and he really wasn't happy to get interrupted.

"Yeah well, don't you know sneaking up on someone is a good way to get yourself hurt?" He snapped back before taking his helmet and batting gloves off and turning to the woman who had just made herself known.

The pretty redhead stood a bit shorter than Trevor and was wearing a casual outfit that was common for college students along with a pair of glasses.

"My apologies, the name's Barbara, I'm just here checking out Gotham University's newest student," she said in a false tone of kindness.

Trevor narrowed his eyes, this girl looked familiar.

"Aren't you the Commissioners daughter? What's a girl like you doing in dump like Gotham?"

Barbara, while she did have the grades in school to attend any school she wanted, had elected to stay in Gotham due to her obligations to the city in her alter ego.

She just shrugged, "Didn't want to stray too far from home I guess."

"Yeah well, not everyone feels the same way as you do," Trevor responded as he started to gather his things in his duffel bag.

He pulled out a bottle of water and took a sip before putting it back inside his bag which also contained one of his most precious items.

It was an Atlanta Braves jersey signed by his childhood icon, Chipper Jones. His mom had given it to him as a present when he was younger and told him that his father wanted to give it to him before his death. So Alex kept the jersey in his duffel bag when he wasn't wearing it as a way of keeping his family close.

"Whose jersey is that?" Barbara asked, genuinely curious. She really hadn't taken up much of an interest in sports but after Bruce gave her instructions to keep an eye on Gotham's newest resident, she had to at least pretend that she cared.

"It's no one," Alex grumbled before zipping his bag up and walking towards the exit.

"Listen, it was nice meeting you Barbara but I don't plan on making many friends here so the further you stay from me, the better things will be,"

On that cheerful note, Alex left the baseball training facility and made his way to his car. He tossed his bag in the backseat before hopping in the driver's seat and cranking the ignition.

The engine took a bit to turn over by the got the old thing running before he started the drive back home.

His mom had managed to get him a one bedroom townhouse outside of the heart of the city. It wasn't the fanciest place but it was a lot nicer than some of the other homes he saw around Gotham.

He parked the car outside before making his way inside where he was met with a sight he never tired of.

An excited golden retriever ran over to the door to greet him and nearly pounced on him.

"How's my girl doing?" Alex spoke to his dog as he flipped her over and gave her a belly rub.

The dog was his graduation present from his mom and he decided to call her Ella and she was the sweetest dog in Gotham in Trevor's opinion.

"C'mon, lets get some sleep," Trevor motioned for her to follow him to his bedroom where he quickly changed and got in his bed with Ella curled up in a ball at the end of the bed.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep, Trevor just hoped that his time in Gotham would go by as quickly as possible.

If only he knew how things would go.

 _Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor_

It felt good not having to worry about going on patrol that night for Barbara.

After another stressful day at school along with her mission from Bruce to check out the new student. She was worn out to say the least.

She sighed as she sat on her bed in her room before she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in,"

The newest member of the Bat-Family poked her head in the door.

"Hey Stephanie, didn't Bruce want you out on patrol with Tim tonight?" Barbara asked the young blonde who was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Bruce doesn't want me and Tim working together since we aren't talking anymore," Steph said in a somewhat somber tone that contradicted her usually happy personality.

"So why are you here?" Barbara asked as she was genuinely concerned.

"I'm worried about the new guy at school, I've seen firsthand what having crime in your family can do," Steph spoke softly as she shuffled a bit, clearly uncomfortable.

Barbara got up off her bed and gave Stephanie a friendly hug.

Stephanie's father had a history with criminal activities which led to her becoming the crime fighter she is now. Safe to say, Barbara could understand that she would be concerned about the new student.

"You've got nothing to worry about Steph, Bruce is making sure that we keep an eye on him," Barbara reassured her.

"Good, I don't think Gotham needs anymore drama," Steph said with a bit of relief in her voice.

Barbara chuckled at that comment before ushering for Stephanie to go to her own room to get some sleep.

The young redhead climbed into her own bed and looked at the ceiling. She had given reassurance to Stephanie but she had her worries too.

Trevor may not trust her but she was going to do what was necessary to keep him out of trouble.

Even though trouble usually finds its way in Gotham.

 _The next morning_

Trevor awoke to Ella licking his face which made him chuckle.

"Alright alright I'm awake!" He said with a laugh as he crawled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal.

Ella sat down next to him and whined which made Trevor smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, I didn't forget you," He said before he filled her food bowl.

Once he was finished, he sat down at a table in the kitchen and turned on the small tv he had in there to the local news.

"Getting more reports of the BatMan's involvement in.." A newscaster spoke before Trevor rolled his eyes and flipped the tv over to ESPN to watch SportsCenter.

Ever since he moved to Gotham, he kept hearing about this stupid "BatMan" who fought crime on the streets of Gotham at night.

The young man thought it was a total load of crap. No one can just go around punching street thugs at night like that in a silly costume without there being some kind of interference from the police.

Then again, he _had_ heard rumors about their being some kind of signal that was on top of police headquarters that was used to ask the BatMan for help.

Trevor just shook his head and finished eating his cereal before going to get ready for class and giving Ella a goodbye pet on the head. He hopped inside his car and made the drive to campus where he spotted a familiar face.

"Hello Trevor," the young redhead spoke to him from the parking space next to him.

Of freaking course Gotham's nosiest redhead gets the parking spot next to him.

"You just can't stay away can you?" Trevor said with a chuckle as he walked towards campus with Barbara.

She shrugged, "I guess not, maybe it should stay that way,"

Trevor raised an eyebrow, "Is this how you talk to all men who cross paths with you?" he asked with a cocky grin which got a cute blush out of Barbara.

Before they could talk further, Trevor realized that he was almost late to his class.

Before he ran off, he turned around and looked at Barbara.

"Meet me for coffee later?" He asked.

"Sounds like an awful plan, but I guess it couldn't hurt," she responded with a smile as they went their separate ways.

Barbara made sure she was alone in a nearby hallway before concentrating to form a mental connection with her green-skinned teammate.

"Do you have eyes on him M'Gann?" Barbara asked her.

"I made sure to get the seat behind him, you know, he's kind of cute," M'Gann responded.

Barbara just rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself.

"Remember the mission M'Gann," Barbara scolded the martian.

"Oh...right," M'Gann replied and Barbara could practically hear her blushing through the mental link.

"How's he looking?" Barbara asked, trying to keep focused on the task when she heard the sound of footsteps down the hallway.

She hid behind a set of lockers, and tried to get a good look at the new intruders and what she saw made her immediately panic.

"M'Gann, we have possible hostiles incoming, be careful," Barbara warned M'Gann as she watched the men walk past.

They looked normal, wearing button-down shirts and khaki's but what bothered Barbara was that they each walked with purpose and there were three of them each carrying a large suitcase.

"M'Gann, bail out of there now, these guys are gonna be trouble,"

Trevor managed to make it to his morning class just before attendance was taken.

"Glad you could join us Mr…."

"Caldwell, Trevor Caldwell," He said as he took a seat a couple of rows back.

As Trevor made his way to his seat, he couldn't help but notice the cute redhead sitting behind him.

She gave him a warm, friendly smile that he returned before he sat himself down for the lecture.

The professor went to start the lecture before he was interrupted by the door to the lecture hall getting kicked open.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The professor angrily exclaimed but his calls for answers were ignored as three big burly men came in and pointed large guns at Trevor

"Hey, hey who's now. I don't want any trouble," he said trying to diffuse the situation with his hands in the air.

Before the strange men could fire their weapons, the cute girl behind Trevor stepped in front of him, a determined look on her face.

"Get outta the way miss, we're just here for Rick's boy," one of the men said as he kept his weapon drawn.

How did they know his dad's name? Did his dad have a bigger reputation than he originally thought?

Trevor had all these questions going through his mind but they would have to wait as one of the other goons panicked and shot the girl just stood up for him with some kind of taser-like weapon. She let out a brief scream before she fell to the ground unconscious.

By this point, all the other students in the room were panicking and hiding under their desks, not wanting to suffer a similar fate.

Trevor went to get up to say something but he was rewarded by several thousand volts hitting him as he too fell to the ground.

Before unconsciousness claimed him, he saw Barbara come running in the door and she received the same thing that he and the other girl received as she was zapped and taken out.

The men picked up their unconscious bodies and carried them away to a van outside the college before driving off and disappearing into city traffic.


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor was no stranger to rude awakenings in his life but getting sucker punched in a warehouse while he was duct taped to a chair with his arms bound and his mouth gagged was something new to him.

"Damn it Mikey! I told you not to harm the merchandise!" a commanding voice boomed from across the room.

Trevor wearily opened his eyes to see he was in some empty warehouse.

The place was mostly empty minus a few boxes that contained more of the weapons that the thugs had used to knock him and the others out.

"Rise and shine" the voice from earlier chimed before walking over towards Trevor.

The man was about six feet tall and looked like your standard street trash that hit it rich through crime. He had on a suit jacket with slacks and some snake skin shoes that glistened in the light.

"Wouldn't want Mr. Caldwell's son to end up damaged when we transport him and his friends to our client. Especially when they find out you and your girlfriend over here are carrying the metahuman gene"

Girlfriend?! Metahuman?!

He immediately looked to his right and saw someone he thought he would never see again.

It was his old childhood girlfriend Felicia Hardy!

Trevor struggled against his bonds and mumbled a few choice swear words into his gag.

The man just chuckled before he pulled out a taser and put it to Trevor's neck and discharged it, immobilizing him and putting him closer to unconsciousness.

As his vision faded to black, he was still left with more questions than answers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Wayne Industries_

Bruce hated to not be able to know a situation.

He had warned Barbara not to get too close to Trevor, he only wanted her to observe. Now she had gone and gotten herself captured by human and metahuman traffickers.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stood up from his desk and looked out the window at the city he swore to protect.

"You should stick with the concerned look, it makes you more bearable," a feminine voice spoke up.

Bruce turned around and was taken aback a bit to see Gotham's local jewelry thief and cat burglar (no pun intended) had decided to pay him a visit.

"Selina? What are you doing here?" He asked, his initial shock replaced with his gruff persona.

"Cut the crap Bruce, you know why I'm here, those wannabe goons took my niece Felicia," she spoke in a serious tone that contradicted her usual flirty self.

"Selina, I'm putting everyth-"

"Are you Bruce? Did you put a tracker on Barbara? Cause that sounds right up your alley. You can't trust anyone." Selina snapped.

Bruce awkwardly shuffled his feet at that remark, and Selina could only roll her eyes.

"You never change Bruce," Selina said with a bit of a grin as Bruce walked her over to a keypad on the wall. He dialed in a code before the wall opened up and revealed a Batsuit.

"Charming, do all of your offices come with secret armories?" Selina asked as she pulled her costume out of her purse.

The duo got their gear together as they prepared for the mission ahead of them.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Gotham City_

Helena Wayne had her difficulties adjusting to her life on this earth.

For starters, seeing her mom and dad not married in this universe was a bit strange along with the fact that Bruce had a kid by another woman.

She hasn't met the kid yet and she really wasn't sure how she'd introduce herself anyways.

"Hey there! I'm technically not really your sister from another earth where your dad married another woman!"

Just saying that in her head made the Wayne heiress cringe a bit.

She was currently killing time in the apartment that her and the Kara from her earth shared.

Kara, or Karen as she went by in this universe, had worked her way up the corporate ladder and had built a successful company that specialized advanced technology.

It was a job that kept her busy, traveling around the world. Every now and then she would stop in Gotham and they would catch up over Chinese take out.

Helena's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard the rustling of a cape and some gentle footsteps.

"You could've knocked you know,"

She looked up from her laptop to see Bruce and Selina both standing there in costume.

"Hello Helena," Selina said with a friendly smile.

"Hello _Selina,"_ Helena responded coldly.

Bruce, not wanting to beat around the bush, stepped forward and pulled out a holographic device.

"Some metahuman traffickers have kidnapped several members of the Titans along with Barbara and a new potential metahuman, a young man named Trevor Caldwell,"

Helena analyzed the data Bruce presented her and let out a long sigh.

"You know, it's already confusing to have two different people as Huntress," she said.

Helena Bertinelli had taken up the mantle and that had forced Helena into hiding. She had heard about the mafia princesses reputation and decided it would be best to just lay low for a while.

"She and Dinah are away on an important mission so the Huntress position is open," Selina said with a warm smile.

Helena ran a hand through her hair before shaking her head and looking towards the two of them.

"I'm in,"

* * *

 _Outside of Gotham City_

Kara was already a bit nervous about this mission. She was anxious to get some action when Donna called her up about a rescue operation for the Titans.

All she had to say was metahuman traffickers and Kara was on board.

She despised these types of criminals and saw them as no less than scum.

She was currently flying alongside Donna as they made there way over to a warehouse outside of Gotham city.

"Remember, no killing," the gruff voice of Batman spoke in Kara's ear as she and Donna made their approach.

The plan was for her and Donna to blow a hole in the side of the building to distract the traffickers long enough for Batman, Catwoman, and Helena to get Babs and the others out.

Donna waved to get her attention before they made their descent to attack the outside of the building.

They both simultaneously collided with the wall and smashed a gaping hole before soaring in.

"Party's over creeps!" Kara shouted defiantly as she used her heat vision to destroy some of the metahuman transportation equipment.

The thugs started to scramble and some of them decided to open fire on Kara with machine guns.

She rolled her eyes before flying over to them and flicking them with her fingers, sending them flying into the back wall.

After Kara and Donna had disposed of the thugs, the others showed up and started freeing as many of the captives as they could.

Kara made sure to fly over to Barbara, who was duct-taped to a chair, and quickly freed her.

"Thanks, didn't know how much longer until they would-" she started to say before they heard screaming coming from one of the pods.

They hurried over to see the new one, Trevor was his name, was squirming in pain in his pod.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Kara asked as she turned to see Batman who hesitantly approached.

"His ability is harnessing, keep your distance," he spoke in a gruff voice.

"He's in pain! Can't you see that?!" Kara said before she ran over and grabbed the door handle.

"Kara wait!" Batman yelled but it was too late.

Supergirl grunted a bit as she ripped the door off its hinges and she got a better look at the guy.

He was convulsing violently and was still screaming in pain before he suddenly stumbled forward and landed on the ground.

Before Kara could lean down to help him, some kind of ghostly apparition that resembled several snakes sprouted out of Trevor's back.

They floated in the air before darting forward too fast for her to react as one of them flew right through her midsection and out the other end.

She gasped and looked down to make sure she was okay before looking behind her to see Helena, Barbara, Donna and some of the other women doing the same.

"What the..?" She asked incredulously before Trevor let out a loud gasp of breath as he regained consciousness and got up to his feet.

He checked himself for wounds but he was relieved to be okay but he felt weird. He looked around the women and noticed that there was a bit of a wispy trail connecting him to them.

"We need to get back to base ASAP," Batman spoke.

If only he had any idea how much things were about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor was no stranger to waking up feeling a little worse for wear.

Whether it was the constant workouts for baseball that left him sore the next morning or the high school parties that left him hungover, he had experience.

That wasn't the case this time as he woke up in a place that was completely foreign to him.

He was in a bedroom that definitely wasn't his. The covers were too nice and the feel was that of a high-end mansion. It was definitely something out of his current financial reach.

There was one thing he noticed and that was the redhead fast asleep in a chair next to his bed.

"Um, good morning?" Trevor said as he sat up from his bed.

The pretty redhead just grumbled in her sleep and didn't even notice him.

Trevor, not really sure what to think of the past events, decided to get up out of bed to at least get an idea where he was.

Before he could even get the covers off, a man walked through the door and Trevor's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Bruce fucking Wayne! What was he doing here?!

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions," the billionaire spoke in a somewhat friendly tone. As if he felt sorry for Trevor but was also unsure of him at the same time.

Trevor was just speechless as Bruce jostled Barbara awake from her sleep. She let out a little yawn before looking at Trevor.

"Good morning" Trevor said to her, trying to be friendly but she didn't respond.

Bruce tossed him a change of clothes, "Get dressed, we have a lot of explaining to do,"

* * *

 _Holy shit_

Those were the only words Trevor's mind could form when Bruce revealed who him and Barbara actually were.

He's the motherfucking Batman and Barbara is Batgirl!

They were walking over to a separate chamber of the Batcave after they had done their little introduction. Several little pods lined the room and their occupants took Trevor's breath away.

He saw Felicia, Wondergirl, and Supergirl. Each of them sound asleep in a strange slumber in their own pods.

"When we rescued you from that warehouse, your metahuman gene triggered, we've tested your DNA and what we found was...different," Barbara started to explain as she shuffled a bit, clearly uncomfortable.

"What did you find?" Trevor asked as Bruce also looked at Barbara, clearly wanting her to be the one to say it.

She took a deep breath and gathered herself, "Your nervous system has become...connected to several superpowered women. The only ones we know for sure are Felicia, myself, Donna, and Kara."

"Donna and Kara?" He asked.

"Wondergirl and Supergirl, seems appropriate you know their names now that you're connected to them," Barbara explained.

It was definitely a lot to take in for Trevor and he really wasn't sure what he should do. He just wanted to play the sport he loved and try and escape his old life. While this was technically a new start for him, he still felt like this was his past coming back to haunt him in a very peculiar way.

"Your reflexes and strength have also improved as well so you'll be staying here at Wayne Manor so you can receive proper training to get a better hold of your powers," Bruce explained in a rather cold tone. It was pretty obvious that he was still unsure if they should trust him but he was getting a chance to prove himself.

"What about Gotham U? I can still play for the baseball team right?" Trevor asked as his tone of voice seemed dire.

"That will depend on how your training goes," Bruce said and turned to leave before he felt Trevor's hand on his shoulder.

"I can promise you, I _will_ be back on the team, whether I'm trained or not," he spoke in a quiet but forceful tone.

Bruce didn't show any emotion and just turned and walked away, leaving Trevor and Barbara alone in the chamber.

"I'm sorry," Barbara spoke in a whisper and Trevor looked at her.

He was processing so many different emotions that he was speechless.

True, he _did_ pick the one city that had a guy dressed as a bat protecting it but he just wanted to do the one thing that helped him escape from reality and that was baseball.

He sighed and found a nearby chair to sit in and he buried his head in his hands.

How was he going to explain this to his coach? Much less his mom.

She had been super worried since he told her that he was going to Gotham for school but she had decided to support her son nonetheless. She knew that from a young age, Trevor had a dream to play baseball.

Always watching him run around the back yard and swinging sticks like they were baseball bats and pretending he was Chipper Jones had always made her smile.

Barbara came over and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in, but all of here will be here for support whenever you need it," she spoke. He believed that she was being genuine but he detected some unsureness in her voice.

"Listen Barbara, I really appreciate the kind words but-," he went to say before a familiar face walked into the room and Trevor lost the ability to speak.

"Hi," Felicia spoke as she stood there nervously.

"I'll leave you two alone," Barbara said before she left the room leaving the two former partners to talk.

Felicia's beauty still blew Trevor's mind despite the many years since she moved away.

Her white hair was a little messy from her time in the pods but it did little to take away from her. She had on a tight Wayne Industries shirt that emphasized her breath along with some gym shorts that made her legs look like they stretched for miles.

While he was busy looking she smiled her trademark devious smile and crossed the distance between them.

"I know it's been a long time but I feel we have some catching up-," she didn't even get to the end of her sentence before he attacked her lips with a kiss that she returned despite her initial shock.

The kiss only intensified as time wore on before they finally separated to catch their breath.

"I missed that," Trevor said with a grin as Felicia smiled right back.

They would've continued their activities but a blonde Kryptonian entered the room along with an Amazon and a woman from another universe.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Donna deadpanned as she walked in.

Kara, Helena, and Donna each had on a similar outfit to what Felicia had on and like Felicia, they all managed to look absolutely stunning.

"Well, I don't know if you all know who I am but-"

"It's okay, we were given a...crash course on your history during our time on ice," Kara explained as she stood there a bit awkwardly.

"Well then, Batman said that I would be undergoing some training to get these...powers, under control,"

They all nodded in acknowledgment before he continued.

"I guess we'll all stay here until I get this figured out, I'm not really sure how things are for all of you but this is totally foreign to me,"

Everyone of them shuffled a bit uncomfortably, the conversation definitely had an awkward feel to it. Each of them was now connected to him against their wills and while it defied explanation, there was plenty of unexplainable stuff to go around in this world.

The awkward conversation was interrupted when a blonde woman clad in fishnets entered the room.

"You must be Trevor, my name's Dinah, I'll be the one training you on how to fight and help you with your powers," she explained and Trevor blinked and looked at her.

"Uh...that was fast?" He asked incredulously.

The blonde crime-fighter just chuckled.

"You'd be surprised how ready Bruce is for situations like this," she spoke before she looked around the room, many of the faces familiar to her.

Bruce had explained to her the situation and while she had to gather her thoughts, she agreed to help with training the young man. She felt sorry that he got dragged into this world against his will but she also knew that he wasn't the young metahuman to be brought into the world of superheroes.

"We start tomorrow morning, 5 o'clock sharp, don't be late," she firmly spoke before leaving.

"Well, that was something," Kara added which seemed appropriate. It seemed like everything that was happening was just kind of thrown at them without much rhyme or reason and they had to just play along.

Trevor suddenly felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to see who was calling him. He had gotten so caught up in everything he hadn't bothered to even check it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Caldwell! You'd better get your young ass down to the field house right this second if you want to even think about making this team!" His baseball coach shouted in his ear.

Shit! The baseball team had a scrimmage tonight! The underclassmen were playing the upperclassmen to kill time during the off-season and to keep everyone prepared for the real games that started later in the year.

"I'll be there in a moment coach!" He responded before he heard a grunt of acknowledgement on the other end then he hung up on him.

He put his phone back in his pocket before looking at the women in the room,

"How many of you like baseball?"

* * *

The trip from Wayne Manor to the Gotham University complex seemed like a blur for Trevor.

After some initial complaints from Felicia and the others, he was able to convince them to pile in his car and make the journey back into Gotham.

He pulled into a parking spot near the facility and pointed the women in the right direction before grabbing his duffel bag and started walking to the locker room and that's when he was startled by a hand on his shoulder.

"Aye baby Chipper! Glad you could make it!" The voice of Paul, one of his teammates shouted as he walked next to him, already dressed in his uniform with cleats and everything.

"Hey Paul, sorry about that, I got hung up in my study hall," Trevor explained without making eye contact. He had no idea how his metahuman ability would affect his game.

Paul just laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Oh no need to lie dude, we all know you were watching Chipper Jones highlights again, after all you did base your game on him," he responded with a chuckle before he left to go grab his bag leaving Trevor to walk alone to his locker in the baseball facility and get dressed for the scrimmage.

As off as he was, Paul did have a fair point about Chipper Jones. Trevor played third base in the infield and was a switch hitter. He was t quite as fast as some of the other guys but he had a good arm to throw to first base and he could lay out and protect hard hit balls from getting out of the infield.

He opened his bag and took a look at the signed Chipper jersey in his bag and couldn't help but chuckle at his obsession before getting dressed and heading over to the field where his coach was eager to greet him.

"It's about damn time you showed up Caldwell, I got you batting third in the lineup, go ahead and get loose for your at-bat," he said as Trevor nodded and walked over to the bats and took a deep breath.

Here goes nothin'.

He grabbed his normal bat and slipped on some batting gloves before putting on a helmet and walked over to the edge of the dugout.

The upperclassmen had a pretty solid group of players and this game was always a matter of bragging rights between the younger and older players. It also got a bit contentious sometimes if the older guys saw some of the younger players as a threat to their spots in the lineup.

The first two batters of the lineup went down rather smoothly with both of them striking out which lead to some not-so-friendly chatter from the other team's dugout and the players out in the field.

Trevor made his way to the plate and shuffled some dirt with his cleats and taking a few practice swings and looking over at his dugout for the sign from the manager.

He did a series of intricate hand movements before clapping his hands a few times. This told Trevor to just swing loose at the plate. There was already two outs so any kind of base hit would be a bonus.

He stepped into the box and the pitcher checked for the sign and went into his windup and hurled the first pitch right at Trevor.

He had to hit the dirt to avoid getting hit which only lead to a chorus of jeers and shouts from both dugouts.

He got up and dusted himself off and glanced up at the pitcher and saw a little bit of a smirk.

Game on

This was a dirty tactic that had become pretty common in baseball when the pitcher would try and get the batter uncomfortable by throwing right at him.

Sure, he could let the ball hit him but sometimes instinct took over and he didn't want any unwanted bruises.

Trevor took a deep breath and stepped out of the batter's box, his manager gave him a similar set of hand motions but it went unnoticed by the young ball player as he gripped his bat tightly.

He didn't like people playing mind games like this, especially in a scrimmage that was more of a benefit to the winning team's pride. It was clear the older guys were trying to send a message that they were the alpha-males and they weren't fucking around.

He stepped back in the box and got back into his stance waiting for the pitch. The pitcher went through his windup and reared back to throw and this pitch had a lot more movement on it coming out of his hand as it crosses across the plate but Trevor wanted it and took a big swing at it and came up empty.

The other dugout just got louder as the pitch was thrown back to the mound.

Of course he would switch to a slider after the last pitch. He wanted to get Trevor out of his rhythm and he wasn't going to do that with fastballs.

Trevor cursed himself mentally as he decided to peek over at his coach again and he wasn't happy with his last swing. He didn't need to win the game with one swing and signaled for him to just try and get a base hit but Trevor paid him no mind.

He needed to blast this next pitch.

The pitcher reared back for the next pitch and time seemed to slow down for Trevor as the pitch was another slider but the ball didn't cut across the strike zone like the last one.

He had been served a pitch right in the middle of the zone and this time, he didn't miss it.

Trevor turned and swung as hard as he could and was met with the satisfying sound of a no-doubt home run as he launched the ball into the stratosphere.

It carried way over the fence into the parking lot and he made sure to take his time admiring his beauty before he flipped his bat in the direction of the other dugout as he took his sweet time trotting around the bases.

There was plenty of trash talk coming from both dugouts but he ignored it. That last at-bat was between him and the pitcher and he wasn't gonna let that challenge get away from him.

He finally made it back to the dugout and was greeted by his not-so-happy coach.

"The hell was that Caldwell?! That wasn't the signal I gave you!" He yelled in his ear as he put his helmet away.

"Sorry coach, he gave me that pitch on a golden platter,"

"I don't give a shit if he was throwing it underhand, don't _ever_ go against our signals," he growled before pointing at the bench indicating his time in this game was done.

Trevor could've complained but he still had a lot on his mind.

He looked over towards the bleachers and saw Felicia and the others. Felicia caught his eyes and gave him a supportive smile while the others seemed mostly indifferent and he really couldn't blame them.

The rest of the game went by smoothly before Trevor went back to the locker room and saw a note on his bag.

 _I've handled moving your belongings to Wayne Manor - BW_

He sighed and tossed the note aside and grabbed his phone out of his bag and opened his mom's contact. It was about time she heard about all of this and there were a million places he would rather be but here he was.

He called her number and waited until he heard her voice.

"Hey mom, we need to talk,"


	4. Chapter 4

"You're gonna have to be faster than that Caldwell," Dinah's voice spoke as Trevor's exhausted form clung to the ropes of the boxing arena.

Dinah hadn't shown any mercy on the young man and had basically pummeled him into submission.

He spit out a mixture of blood and spit and stood back up. Dinah had taken them to her mentor, Wildcat, who let them borrow his gym to train the young man.

After they changed into some protective gear and put on some boxing gloves, the fight started.

The fishnet-wearing superheroine wanted to get a good idea of Trevor's fighting skills before she started training him. Judging by how the fight had gone so far, he had a long way to go.

He brought his gloves up and stood in a ready stance.

"I've been fighting my whole life, this ain't not-"

His sentence was cut short as Dinah came at him again with several lightning fast punches that he managed to dodge.

"Looks like you're learning, don't let it get your hopes up," Dinah spoke as she came back at him again, this time even faster.

Trevor did his best to try and dodge and counter her attacks with some quick reactions but Dinah was just too quick as she had him back on the ropes with a swift uppercut to his jaw.

"Give up?" She said with a smirk as she stood over him.

Trevor was heaving for air before he spit out another gross blood loogie.

"Not a chance," he said back as he darted up and got in another ready stance and kept his feet moving.

The two fighters faced down each other before Dinah lunged at him lightning fast. Trevor's instincts kicked in as he was able to sidestep her lunge and went for a jab at her. She dodged it easily and spun around to face him with a sly grin on her face.

Trevor raised up his gloves and got in a ready stance. He definitely wasn't going to win this fight, Dinah was a seasoned veteran of the Justice League and had been trained by the best. It would be a good victory for Trevor if he could at least land one solid hit on her. It felt weird to think that, considering that his mom had raised him to never hit a woman but these circumstances were different.

He moved on Dinah with some quick jabs, trying to get a hit but she evaded them just as easily as she had before.

She came right back with a sweeping leg kick but thankfully Trevor saw it coming and jumped to avoid it.

"That all ya got?!" He yelled. He hardly ever was a trash talker but he felt that if he couldn't get any physical jabs in, maybe go down with a few jeers.

Dinah just rolled her eyes and came after him with several quick punches that he barely avoided as she backed him into a corner.

Trevor started to panic and decided that it was now or never, he needed to counter.

He leveled his right arm at her and reared back and somehow he connected with something solid.

His punch had gotten her right across the nose, possibly breaking it.

She backed off, a bit shocked, before her face changed from shock to anger.

He was _so_ dead now.

Dinah pounced on him and he could only block so much before she knocked him into the ropes and onto the floor of the arena.

Trevor might not have been able to count someone's fingers but he did know one thing: he just landed a punch on Black Canary.

* * *

After a long shower and some encouragement from Black Canary, Trevor drove back to Wayne Manor. It still felt surreal that it had become his new home. Barbara had introduced him to Stephanie and Cass as well and once he got around Cass's limited vocabulary, he could see that her and Steph made a great crime-fighting team.

He hadn't had a chance to meet Tim Drake however. Barbara explained to him that the newest Robin had just broken up with Steph and that he wouldn't be seen around anytime soon.

There was another person who was ready to meet Trevor and that was Bruce's own son, Damian.

The son of Batman and the Daughter of the Demon, Talia al Ghul, also resides at Wayne Manor and he could see the resemblance to Bruce immediately as the kid gave him a cold, judging look.

"Barbara told me all about you," the boy spoke.

He was wearing normal street clothes as he approached their newest member in the hallway.

"Uhhh...nice to meet you too?" Trevor tried to be nice but he could easily tell that Damian didn't trust him one bit and he really couldn't blame him.

The clearly had a very tight knit group here and Damian didn't want any outsiders messing it up.

It was something Trevor related to all too well. Whenever he and his mom moved down to Key West after his dad's death when he was twelve, his mom had started trying to get herself back out there in the dating world and every time she introduced him to one of her boyfriend's, they usually got the same look from him that he just got from Damian.

It was a look that said, "Don't fuck with my family"

Instead of introducing himself, Damian just grunted a response before walking past Trevor and to his room.

Trevor figured it was better than nothing and made his way down to the Batcave. He needed to catch up with the women.

Barbara said that they needed to stay within close proximity of one another. She had discovered that they would feel very sick and weak the further away they were from Trevor. As long as he stayed within Gotham's city limits, they were normally okay but unless he was getting trained by Dinah, playing baseball, or going to school, they wanted him to stay around them as much as possible.

He got off the elevator and walked over to Barbara who was busy working on a computer.

She had set up a system to detect when Trevor's nervous system collected more superpowers women and judging by the way she was glued to the screen, it looked like they would have some company.

"Any news Babs?" Trevor asked as he stood next to her and gazed at the computer.

He saw a young woman around his age with fairly long blonde hair that was dyed pink at the ends. She had a lovely looking face and she was in a tight white outfit.

She's definitely a super, there's no other way she would wear an outfit like that.

"Who's the newbie?" He asked.

"Her Name is Gwen Stacy, she recently showed up in Gotham. Looks like she was drawn here by your ability," she explained as he took her glasses off and rubbed her tired eyes.

"So how are we going to bring her into the fold? Do we put out posters? Maybe get a blimp with a custom message?" He asked with a chuckle.

Barbara gave a tired smile and shook her head.

"Someone's gonna have to catch her I guess, give her the rundown," Barbara said as she pinched her nose.

She clearly didn't like the idea and Trevor really didn't blame her. It was a very reckless thing to do but it would need to be done.

Trevor wrapped a reassuring arm around her. Even though he had only scratched the surface of getting to know her, they had both bonded over having to endure this whole messed up situation.

"I hope you aren't sleeping around behind my back Trevor," Felicia's voice spoke up as she walked into the room. She made her way over to the opposite side of Barbara and looked at the image of the blonde haired woman.

"I know her, she used to be in New York just like me, let me guess...she's the newest addition?"

Barbara and Trevor both nodded.

"It looks like this will become a constant theme here, it will be nice to have some more company around though," Felicia spoke with a little bit of a purr.

Trevor could tell that she wasn't being serious, she would rather have him all to herself and considering their past together in Key West, he knew that was the truth.

"Excuse us for a second Babs," He spoke and grabbed by Felicia and pulled her into a private room.

"Oooh! Getting aggressive aren't we?" She playfully said as she let him pull her along with little resistance.

Once he had her in a private room he started the conversation he hoped he could avoid.

"Go ahead and cut the shit Fel, I know you don't want anyone else here, you'd rather it just be me and you like old times," he spoke in a firm tone. He saw Felicia's playful mood vanish instantly.

"Hmph, I figured you'd like it if I played along? Isn't that you wanted? For us to all get along? Just so we can line up to be your little playthings?!" She shot back in a mocking tone.

"Fel, I know you miss the old times just as much as I do but those days are long gone, your parents made sure of that when you all packed your bags and left,"

Trevor didn't want to admit it right now, but it really rattled him when she left without anything but a small letter.

"You didn't even write me, not even a basic explanation as to why you left, do you know how much me and my mom worried about you?!"

Trevor hoped his emotions wouldn't get in the way but he couldn't help it. The times he spent with Felicia in the Keys were some of the best times of his life.

"I...I'm sorry Trevor, I couldn't help it...dad got a new job in New Yo-"

"But you still couldn't even write me?! I loved you Felicia! Don't you get that?! You helped make me a better man. You know how I was when I first got to the Keys. All I wanted to talk about was baseball and you showed me there was more to life than a game,"

Felicia opened her mouth to say something, her heart felt like it had been broken into a million pieces.

The door opened before that could continue and they were greeted by Ella, who immediately ran over to Trevor and hopped up on her hind legs and started licking his face.

"She wouldn't stop pawing at the door so I let her- oh," Barbara started to explain before she noticed the tears in Trevor's and Felicia's eyes. She knew they had a history together but she didn't think it ran this deep.

"It's okay Barbara, there's nothing else to talk about." Trevor said before he brushed past the two women and walked back to his room.

Barbara could feel the tension before she heard the sound of a gentle sobbing and looked over at Felicia.

"Felicia…?" Barbara spoke. She didn't really know much about her other than her and Trevor had a history together but she could sense that there was something terrible that happened to keep them apart.

She rubbed her eyes before looking at Barbara with tears in her eyes, "I just...I just couldn't stand to see him so heartbroken when we left because it was my fault...I knew he wouldn't take the news well," she explained as she rubbed her eyes some more.

"What happened?" Barbara asked before pointing at a sofa in a nearby room. The two sat down next to each other and that's when Felicia told her everything.

It took some time and a few tissues but the read head got all the information about the former couple's past and it broke her heart.

Felicia's mom and dad moved down to Key West right around the same time as Trevor and his mom did. They didn't know it at the time but their parents were in hiding. Trevor's dad had died shortly before they moved at the hand of a vengeful client while Felicia's parents had some dirty dealings that put them in danger.

They lived next door to each other on the island and Felicia immediately had a crush on the closed off Trevor. It was a long process of getting his trust and companionship according to Felicia but she was persistent.

Trevor's dad had brought out his son's love of the game of baseball and he was the one who got his hands on the autographed Chipper Jones jersey that Trevor still carries around today. After he died, those afternoon days in the summer when they played catch in the backyard just weren't the same anymore.

Their friendship lasted all the way up to the end of their junior year of high school. That was when they confessed their true feelings to each other. They knew they needed each other. Trevor was a grounded and polite young man while Felicia was an outgoing and adventurous young woman who couldn't help but get into trouble sometimes.

They were well made for each other.

That's why when they were broken apart it was all the more heartbreaking.

Felicia's troubleseeking lifestyle caught up to her and her parents had to move away.

The move was so abrupt and it moved her to tears. She wanted to reach out to Trevor, to tell him she still loved him but she felt guilty. It was her fault that they moved away. She couldn't bear to face him after that and it broke her heart but she tried to move on.

Once Felicia finished her story, she had used up plenty of tissues and had tears running down her face.

"I...I don't know how to explain that to him….what if he still hates me for leaving?" She asked in between sobs and Barbara gave her a reassuring pat on the back. She really didn't have much dating experience outside of Dick, but she sensed that Felicia needed support.

"Felicia, if he still loves you, he will take any reason you give him. You may have know NL him longer but I can tell he still wants you. The best thing to do is to just explain everything to him and hope for the best." Barbara finished before Felicia looked at her with a genuine smile.

"You're right, thank you Barbara," Felicia said as she wiped away a tear and gave her a hug before getting up and walking away.

She and Trevor had some talking to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicia always prided herself on maintaining a calm demeanor. Being an accomplished cat burglar made her that way.

However, as she stood in front of Trevor's bedroom door she was anything but calm.

She needed to apologize to him and tell her the full story about her moving away. It was her fault and she dreaded having to explain that to him but with the current circumstances, she couldn't avoid it any longer.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and after hearing the sound of shuffling feet she was met with the sight of Trevor's face.

"Felicia...listen I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry,"

"What are you talking about?"

Felicia closed the door behind her and walked over to Trevor's bed and sat down.

"Trevor, I never explained to you why we moved away...it was my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

She went on to explain everything to him in between sobs and it took some time but she finally brought him up to speed.

"I...I just couldn't stand to see you knowing it was all my fault that we were separated," she ended her story and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Trevor was speechless, he was so sure that she had grown tired of him and just moved on but now he knew that she still had feelings for him after all these years.

He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Felicia as she pounced on him with an aggressive kiss.

Trevor was caught off guard but returned the kiss trying to return Felicia's passion before she finally separated from him.

"Trevor...I love you," she said as Trevor saw the passion in her eyes.

"I...I love you too," he replied before he resumed the kiss.

The two lovers continued their passionate kiss as their tongues started to battle one another. Trevor's tongue was clearly outmatched by Felicia as she explored his mouth with her adventurous tongue.

Trevor waited until the car burglar let her guard down before pinning her down on the bed and taking control of the situation.

"Gotten a bit more aggressive Trevor?" Felicia asked with a smirk.

Trevor didn't reason and kissed her mouth before kissing down her whole body and massaging her breasts which made Felicia moan out loud.

He tore her shirt open exposing her large breasts which just made him attack them with kisses and licks which made Felicia moan even more.

"Trevor...please,"

He pulled his pants off and slipped her pants off as well before looking into her eyes.

Their combined passion and need for this moment had taken away the need to take things slow as Trevor inserted himself into Felicia making her moan even louder as he started to thrust into her.

The two lovers continued their love making long into the late hours of the night before they finally succumbed to their exhaustion and fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Trevor couldn't think of a better nights sleep than after having sex with a beautiful woman like Felicia. He woke up to her beautiful face cradled in his arms and he smiles before moving a strand of her hair out of her face. Her eyes opened a little and she gave him a warm smile in return before giving him a brief peck on the lips.

"Good morning," she said.

He opened his mouth to return the gesture before he heard his phone vibrate.

"Oh shit...I promised the guys I would go to the big game today!"

Trevor scrambled out of bed and quickly hopped into the shower and was joined by Felicia.

"Why don't you just stay here with me?" She said with a mischievous smile on her face as her naked body pressed against his in the shower.

"As fun as that sounds, you should come with me, it'll be fun," he responded as Felicia pouted before sighing.

"Well I might as well, I'm already in the shower,"

She said with a chuckle before they got all cleaned up and dressed before leaving.

The car ride to the stadium wasn't too bad before they found a parking spot and made it over to where everyone was tailgating for the big game.

Trevor had never tailgated before and was kinda nervous about it but his baseball teammates talked him into it. He knew there would be plenty of underage drinking and this became a quick reality when he saw a guy who couldn't be older than 18 chug a beer and jump off someone's truck bed and crash through a table to a chorus of cheers.

"Charming,"

Felicia's brief one word description was too fitting to all the alcoholic craziness going on.

"Hey Trevor! Glad you could make it!"

Trevor looked over and saw his teammates standing around a big pickup truck with loud music blaring.

He made his way over and one of them tossed him a beer. Trevor wasn't the biggest fan of beer but he wasn't going to turn it down and cracked it open.

"Who's your friend T.C?"

"Oh...this is my girlfriend Felicia. She just moved here from New York,"

Felicia shook hands with them Trevor kept his eyes on the guys, he had noticed that they couldn't take their eyes off of her.

She really didn't seem to mind however so Trevor decided to let it slide and enjoy himself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at an unknown location_

A skinny man stood alone in a room with several monitors.

The monitors showed the football stadium in Gotham as it filled with people. The game was between the two big colleges in Gotham and Metropolis. It wasn't much of a heated rivalry like other games but this game was going to be different.

The man smiled as he tapped a button on a computer next to him.

"It's showtime!" He proclaimed before he did his signature insane laugh.

The stage was all set and The Joker was more than ready.

* * *

Trevor had been to many football games in his life. He had a preference for baseball as an athlete of the sport but there were few things more fun than the passion of the game of football.

As their group made it into the stadium however, he noticed things felt...different.

The atmosphere at the tailgate had a carefree feel to it. The schools in Gotham and Metropolis didn't really have that passionate of a rivalry at the collegiate level so the game itself wasn't too intense.

You wouldn't have thought that by the way things were going however. Fans from either sides were getting into scuffles and while they were getting sorted out by security, they were still very frequent.

"Does this feel weird to you?" Trevor asked Felicia.

They had made it to their seats in the upper deck of the stadium so they had a good look over everything as it happened. They had even noticed the players from both sides were trash talking each other by getting in each other's faces and there was plenty of pushing and shoving.

Even Trevor balled his fist up, what gave them the big idea that they could come into Gotham and push their players around?!

That's when it hit him...the anger in the fans and the players only seemed to swell up during the music in the stadium. Most stadiums play the same kind of music before and during a game. It was music meant to get everyone fired up so it was usually stuff like AC/DC or other hard rock tunes.

"I need to talk to Bruce...someone is up to something here and-"

The young man had gotten up from his seat and was interrupted by the sight of four women all looking at him like they had found a hidden treasure.

They each looked to be around his age and he recognized one of them from the surveillance footage Barbara showed him at Wayne Manor.

It was Gwen Stacy, the web-slinging heroine that Felicia has known from her time in New York. Judging by Felicia's reputation outside the law, Trevor could assume that their time together hadn't been that friendly.

"Gwen! It's good to see you again!" Felicia said as Gwen's expression became more suspicious.

"I hope that you're staying out of trouble Felicia. Don't think that just because we aren't in New York anymore that I won't have my eye on you,"

Trevor had only known Gwen for a few moments but he could detect her fierceness and determination.

He diverted his attention to the other three women and all three of them were absolute stunners.

"I'm assuming you all have been looking for me?" He asked the ladies and they each nodded.

Trevor just took a deep breath but before he could speak the music kicked back on as the team's got ready to take the field.

Thankfully there was some empty seats next to them so the newcomers could sit next to them. He really wanted to try and clear the air with them but it would have to wait a little bit longer.

* * *

It wasn't a pretty scene at the game and that was definitely putting it lightly.

The game took much longer because the referees had to spend so much time trying to break up fights and scuffles between the two teams. The game itself wasn't too exciting and the group managed to slip out at halftime.

They all piled into Trevor's car and the drive back to Wayne Manor could not have been more awkward.

No one spoke the whole way back as Trevor kept his eyes on the road.

They finally arrived back and didn't waste any time getting down into the Batcave where Barbara and the others were waiting in one of the many armories down there.

"I guess we'll skip right to the introductions," Barbara said with a sigh. Trevor has called her as they left the stadium and while they drove back she prepared herself for who she would be seeing.

"M'Gann?!"

Barbara was in shock to see the member of the Titans in her human form as she blushed at being recognized.

"Hey Barbara, long time no see," the Martian responded before she shifted into her green Martian form but maintained her long red hair.

Trevor just stood there with his mouth open in surprise as he saw a Martian in person for the first time. He'd seen images of them on the news before and knew who Martian Manhunter was but didn't know anymore of them.

M'Gann saw the young man looking at her with surprise written all over his face and decided now was good time for introductions.

"My name is M'Gann M'orzz, it's nice to finally meet you," she said as the other new women walked over.

One had blonde hair and the other was a brunette but they both looked equally as drop-dead gorgeous.

"My name is Courtney Whitmore, otherwise known as Stargirl," the blonde introduced herself first.

The brunette stood in front of her to insert herself and nearly tripped over herself before standing back up.

"Hi there! My name is Mary Marvel! It's a pleasure to meet you as well!" She spoke with a warm and friendly smile.

She may have been a bit of a klutz, but she seemed to be very friendly and welcoming to Trevor and that made him feel more comfortable around her.

"I'm sure you all have plenty of questions on why you were drawn to me the past couple of days and why we're based here," Trevor started to explain as he looked at the new women who would be joining them.

"Just talk to Barbara over there and she will help bring all of you up to speed. She's prepared an informational video for a situation like this and I promise it will help. Any questions you have afterwards feel free to ask any of us."

Barbara directed them to a separate room and looked over to him and he just gave her a nod. They were already in way over their heads to begin with but now they were six feet under and digging deeper.

Felicia saw the stressed look on Trevor's face and made her way over to him.

She just gave him a reassuring head without saying a word. There wasn't anything she could really think to say at this point but she knew that he would appreciate having her support.

It would be something that the young man would grown to rely on even more in the days ahead.


End file.
